


Mistletoe

by lesbian_sailor



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3110468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbian_sailor/pseuds/lesbian_sailor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kinda late (Hollence) Christmas drabble<br/>Laura, Danny, Perry, and LaFontaine are all roommates. Laura wants to give Danny a little surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

“Ugh Laura, if we’re going to do this you have to stay still”

“Wait...sorry LaF...one sec…” Laura squirmed uncomfortably on LaFontaine’s shoulders trying to find her balance. She accidentally moved her right leg too far over and toppled onto the couch.

“Remind me again why you’re doing this.” LaF wondered, trying to rub their shoulders.

“I’m trying to be romantic,” Laura mumbled. It seemed like a good idea when she had come up with it.

“Because nothing says romance like climbing on your friend’s shoulders to dangle mistletoe over your girlfriend’s head.”

“If you can think of a better way to do this, let me know. You and I are both too short to hang the mistletoe anywhere else. The only person tall enough is Danny, and I can’t ask her to hang her own mistletoe.” Laura stood back up again on the couch, ready to try and hoist herself back on LaF’s shoulders. She pushed herself up.

“Why don’t you ask Per?” LaF grunted under Laura’s weight.

“Oh no, I am not getting involved in your public displays of affection. It’s unsanitary,” called a voice from the other corner of the room. Perry was currently on all fours cleaning out a corner for the Christmas tree - wearing gloves of course. She had already set up the hanukkiah on the coffee table.

“Perry just last night we were making out on the couch,” LaF reminded her.

“Sus - LaFontaine!” Even though her face was not visible from where they were standing, LaFontaine and Laura both knew her normally pale face was very red. “Laura does not need to know about what we do at night.”

“It’s not exactly a secret,” they pointed out with an eyebrow raised.

“Still -” Perry started, but was thankfully interrupted by the door being unlocked.

“Quick, that’s Danny! Get to the door!” Laura squealed, happy that she had finally managed to balance herself on LaF’s shoulders.

“Okay, but this might take longer than we thought.” LaF stumbled across the living room, grasping at air to try and stay standing. They finally made it to the entrance to the front hallway as the door swung open.

Danny had to pause for a moment to take in what she was seeing. Her girlfriend was on their roommate's shoulders trying - and failing - to conceal mistletoe behind her back. Her first instinct was to laugh. Her second instinct, and the one she followed, was to do nothing and see how this playing out. Laura proudly held out the mistletoe over Danny’s head and smugly said ‘gotcha!’. Danny now knew what was going on and proceeded to follow that first instinct and laughed.

Oh no, I knew it was too cheesy! She hates it...she’ll never let this go, Laura thought to herself. She was starting to get worried when all Danny was doing was laughing. Without warning, however, Danny took Laura’s face in her hands and starting kissing her. Slowly at first, still giggling like a twelve year old, but eventually the kisses got a lot deeper. This was such a good idea, I knew it was romantic, Laura wanted to think, but those thoughts got distracted by Danny’s fingers in her hair, pulling her closer, the feel of Danny’s tongue on her lips, the feel of Danny. Before the kiss got any farther - and it would have - they both heard LaF clearing their throat. Laura forgot that she was still on her friend’s shoulders throughout her exchange with Danny. Danny helped Laura get down and LaF was awkwardly trying to pretend like they weren’t the least bit turned on by what they had just witnessed. Unsure of exactly what to say, they mumbled inaudible words and turned back to the living room, asking if Perry needed any help with the decorations. They didn’t wait for an answer.


End file.
